


My life is like the moon

by Mattory_reylo_shipper_original (Mattory_Reylo_shipper)



Category: My life is like the moon (poem)
Genre: Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_reylo_shipper_original
Summary: Thanks for reading, I really needed to put this out there.





	My life is like the moon

My life is like the moon. 

Sometimes waning,

Sometimes waxing,

Sometimes full.

The waxing is a calm dream,

The waning an anxious nightmare, 

The full is a sad reality.

Sometimes it’s hidden behind cumulonimbus of depression.

Sometimes there are moonbeams of happiness, making the night appear more beautiful than it is. 

Tears are raindrops.

Anger is thunder and lightening. 

The northern lights are happiness.

The nights pass by quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really needed to put this out there.


End file.
